Sasha Stylink
:Not to be confused with Sasha Reese. }} Sasha Stylink is an inkling who first appears in an old IaLR spin-off, The Locked Lab. She mostly uses the Splat Dualies, but also likes to use any other weapon at will. Shortly after The Locked Lab died, she was moved to be exclusive to IaLR Stories. She will have a major role in the upcoming Caverns & Crystals as the Dungeon Master of the light side. She is also a member of the Royalties of Pink Ink. She is roleplayed by . Appearance In the past, Sasha had long tentacles as her hair, and her T-shirt's design has a blue squid with scattered ink on it. She wore black shorts, and had blue-and-black shoes. Those aren't proper gear, though. Her main weapons were the Splattershot and the Splattershot Jr., and she could not use her Splat Dualies on that time since it was actually illegal to do so. As time passed, her appearance slightly changed. She now has shorter tentacles for her hairstyle. For her proper gear, she has the King Flip Mesh, Gray Hoodie and Mint Red Work Boots. Sasha's signature color is pink normally, but is yellow as Agent 4 for the most part. History (To be updated) It has been said that Sasha obtained her partner Lopmon through a thunder and lightning strike on her phone, which transformed into a Digivice. How they've bonded is currently unknown. There was also a period of time she enters the sewers only to lead herself to Octo Canyon, and becoming Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Once protested the inklings who gave up and tried to give victory as they form a large group, Sasha became an inkling insurgent, as she refuses to let electricity cease to exist in all of Inkopolis. She had to fight those inklings as she had no choice, and later, she headed to fight against the leader of the Octarians, managing to rescue the Great Zapfish. However, the inklings do not know who really saved the Great Zapfish and Callie, and Sasha keeps her code identity a secret until now. Given from the stories she's appeared so far, there are slight instances that Sasha likes to tease Klitz a lot, and she's part of the Pink Team #444, or as she calls it the Royalties. Personality Sasha is described to be impatient, and she has tried turfing before the match even started. She's also a bragger, proclaiming herself to be the best inkling turfer, but she considers this a way of making herself determined. She usually lies and tricks her friends or basically anyone around her in certain topics. She is a loudmouth, and likes to run. As Agent 4, she retains her personality, however she's more serious than usual. Powers and Abilities Sasha has powers of a regular inkling, and nothing much special. Her normal gear consists of the following with their abilities: *The King Flip Mesh as her headgear, which contains the main ability Run Speed Up, increasing her speed on land. Being a 2-star item, it contains two bonus abilities: Sub Power Up and another Run Speed Up. *The Gray Hoodie as her clothing, which contains the main ability Sub Power Up, powering up her sub weapon. Being a 2-star item, it contains 2 bonus abilities, being another Sub Power Up and Haunt. *The Red Work Boots as her shoes, which contains the main ability Quick Super Jump, abling herself to Super Jump faster than usual. Being a 3-star item, it contains 3 bonus abilities, being another Quick Super Jump, a Run Speed Up and a Sub Power Up. Weapon of Choice Sasha likes to use all Dualie weapons. However, her most favorite is the Splat Dualies. It sprays ink from both hands and can make the wielder roll. It is the basic weapon of the Dualie type. Sub Weapon Its Sub Weapon is the Splat Bomb, as they explode on contact. They consume less ink and are weaker than other bombs. It looks like a water balloon. Special Weapon Its Special Weapon is the Tenta Missiles, which locks to an opponent or more. It will fire at least four homing missiles towards the targets it aims. The more opponents targeted, the more exposed the user gets. Splatfests Participated Since Sasha had never heard of Inkopolis Plaza holding Splatfests until its final one, she didn't get to participate almost all of it. However, she participates all Splatfests held in Inkopolis Square so far. The bold text indicates the team this inkling chose at the time. *'Callie' vs. Marie (Only participated in two battles; ended up losing) *'Cake' vs. Ice Cream (Lost) *Mayo vs. Ketchup (Lost) *Flight vs. Invisibility (Lost) *'Vampire' vs. Werewolf (Won) *Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy (Won) *'Sweaters' vs. Socks (Won) For an unknown reason, no further Splatfests are participated after Sweaters vs. Socks. Trivia *Excluding the Mayo vs. Katchup Splatfest, the team she chooses for the Splatoon 2 Splafests are to be based on which team her roleplayer supports for. Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Inklings Category:Good characters Category:Teens Category:Weapon users Category:Characters